Forum Rules
Forum Rules 1. Inappropriate Language Runique is composed of various amounts of backgrounds to their religion, race, morals etc., we will not tolerate the disrespect, flame, and disrespect of ANY religion, race, morals and so forth. Excessive flame is dealt with accordingly (also realize that from person to person that he/she will take the insult differently than someone else would). The punishment for such acts can vary from a warning to a ban on the forums/server. * Topics, posts, PMs etc., that are directed at a single member, or group, to either defame them of their reputation, character or to simply insult, flame them directly etc., will also be considered harassment and disrespect. * The use of any form of flaming, disrespect, swearing etc., towards any person, religion, race, morals in-game is against our rules. We have a language filter system but some players may be willing to turn it off which doesn't allow players to break this rule either in public chat or in clan chats, yell etc. 2. Advertising The advertisement of another community that acts as a direct competitor to Runique (RSPS') is strictly disallowed and not tolerated whatsoever. The punishment is a permanent ban from the forums and server with NO chance of appeal, and ever returning to Runique. * Common known links (e.g. MoparScape, Rune-Server, and YouTube) is fine and will be commonly permitted. Please note that the link on the website advertised must NOT lead to another community (to bypass the advertisement rule and in hopes that we don't catch it). * Discussing other active servers both ingame and on the forums is strictly prohibited, this is just a clarification from the main rule. 3. Inappropriate Content Material that can somehow insult women, and males alike is not allowed on the forums. This includes material such as half-naked women, men and media of such inappropriate acts (pornographic videos itself). This also includes text based material in our threads , posts, avatars, profile page etc., and should the rule be broken - he/she will face a permanent removal from the community altogether. Inappropriate Content that provides media of drug use, bad behavior and other various forms of content that is deemed inappropriate (at the discretion of the staff member) will be removed and enforced. This is not a community for such things and we do not want to advertise this over the website for our younger audience regardless if they know about it. This isn't what this community is for so keep it off. * We will not tolerate inappropriate names that contain any vulgar language, hate crime, relationship to pornographic material, impersonations (mod, admin, owner etc.) or anything that would be considered inappropriate of any sort. Those who fail to comply with this rule will be requested to choose another username by a staff member (the member will have 24 hours to respond). After he or she has not responded or refused the change, their IP will be banned and the account deleted. 4. Spamming Posts that do not contribute to the thread is considered spam and will be dealt with as the discretion of the staff member, however, this rule has been broken down into sub-rules: * Multi-posting is the act of making multiple consecutive posts in one thread when the posts could have all been included with the first one. Multi-posting can be avoided by using the multiquote and edit features. The staff team would prefer that members use the bump feature that has been installed on the forum in cases when it can be used. * Grave digging is considered spam and is the act of posting on threads in which the last post is at least 14 days old (two weeks). The ONLY reason a member should be posting on a dead thread is if he/she is adding something worthwhile to the thread itself. This rule does not apply to topics that are pinned as they are already at the top of the board. * Trolling is not tolerated on the forums is not necessary and messy to deal with. Just don't do it, you will be punished and that'll be the end of it. * Posting in the correct section and board is required at all times. If a member should not know where something goes, please contact a member of the community or someone apart of the staff team. * Thread Hijacking primarily applies to the market board of the forums. It is the act of posting on a sale thread (that is not yours) and selling items at a cheaper price or buying items at a higher price. This can result in a warning to not being able to post in the board at all. * Posts that do not contribute to the OP (original post) or general topic is considered spam. * Posting one-word responses towards a thread whether it counts against your overall post count is disallowed on the forums (excluding the spam board). It causes unnecessary clutter on the forums where we have to go over and clean. There's no reason for it and would much rather prefer members to thoroughly add onto their post(s). 5. Misleading Links, Hacking, Threats Misleading links are never allowed on the forums, or advertised on the server. If the common link that is allowed does not lead to where it the member states it leads to can result in a permanent removal from the community. If a member is linking someone to Google, we expect it to open-up to Google. * Hacking on the server and forums is NEVER allowed nor tolerated on the community. You will be permanently removed from the community without further hesitation. * Threatening a member with anything that may danger their reputation, life, security of personal information etc., will result in an immediate termination of all accounts and removal from the community. This includes situations like DDOS threats, it's completely unacceptable. 6. Punishment Evasion Punishment handed out towards members are the sole reason as to why a community remains stable, we expect our punishments handed out to be taken serious (especially if you feel like you deserve a second chance to being apart of this community - again). Should you evade a punishment then expect to be punished further and harsher after the during/after the initial punishment. There is no reason to cause a scene with a punishment so you will be dealt with. 7. Real World Trading (RWT) Purchasing, selling, trading goods, or services (accounts, real life items, RSGP, Microsoft points, riot points, other private server items for Runique items etc.) is strictly forbidden. The act of such things is the result of being warned to immediately being removed from the community permanently at the discretion of the staff team. And as a side note, members are not allowed to sell or giveaway their account for anything; no matter the case. 8. Encouraging Others to Break Rules If a player asks another player to do something that is against the rules, whether that player knows it's against the rules or not, that's considered encouraging others to break the rules. It is every member's responsibility to know and understand the rules before playing. 9. Reputation System The reputation system is meant for contributing content that is posted around the community, this system should not be abused by either giving yourself reputation with making another account, requesting reputation directly and indirectly and so on. Those who break this rule is subject to a reputation reset, lock, and even an infraction. If caught multiple time it will result in a temporary/permanent ban! 10. Shoutbox The shoutbox is a right, it's something that can be taken away from anyone very easily, easier than assumed. Be sure to be mature, act as an intellectual and be as respectable as possible otherwise face the consequences and have your rights revoked from the shoutbox. * Flaming others in the shoutbox follows rule one (1) word-for-word, however, do note that the punishments here can be harsher because of the fact that most new members, new visitors etc., look here for the general attitude, doings etc., of a community. * Staff impersonation is disallowed and strictly forbidden. You will be removed from the shoutbox and forum all together. At the discretion of the staff, you may be typically removed from the server as well. * Advertisement in the shoutbox follows rule two (2) completely and we have a zero tolerance policy for such things. You will be completely removed from the community both server and forum alike. * Flooding the shoutbox to be disruptive, disrespectful, etc., is unacceptable. Your rights to the shoutbox will be removed temporarily or removed completely all together. * Advertising your clan chat or livestream is only permitted every 10 minutes, you will be warned once.